


In health and in sickness

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Illnesses, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So, how was the photo session?”“It was fine and entertaining, I would have been amused hadn’t I been thinking about our sick girlfriends though,” Jisoo hummed at that, although she wasn’t surprised in the slightest since she knew how the blonde was like in pretty much every possible event that could take place. “How are they, unnie?”//Wherein Jennie and Lisa are sick and Rosé arrives from a photo-shoot just in time to help Jisoo take further care of their sick companions.





	In health and in sickness

A dreamy sigh tore through Kim Jisoo’s lips as two slim arms surrounded her waist from behind, a smile brightened her face when she felt a warm body, whose scent made her heart flutter madly, against her back, and a chuckle echoed through the kitchen as a pair of lips kissed her nape tenderly various times.

“You’re being so affectionate and you have  _ just  _ arrived home, Chaeng. Did you miss me that much while you were in your photo shoot?” Jisoo teased as she cautiously chopped some cooked chicken into smaller pieces. 

Park Chaeyoung hummed idly, closing her eyes as she bathed into Jisoo’s comforting and familiar scent, before giving a proper reply. “It’s hard not to miss you… Or the rest, for that matter.”

“Charming as always,” Jisoo whispered, her cheeks slightly reddened, as she poured the fragments of chicken into the soup —which was mixed with some grinded vegetables and had noodles floating on it,— that she had been preparing for approximately two hours. “So, how was the photo session?”

“It was fine and entertaining, I would have been amused hadn’t I been thinking about our sick girlfriends though,” Jisoo hummed at that, although she wasn’t surprised in the slightest since she knew how the blonde was like in pretty much every possible event that could take place. “How are they, unnie?”   


The brunette sighed, leaving the ladle on the countertop as she had finished dividing up the rations of chicken soup for the four of them. “Jennie is in better condition than yesterday, still not completely healthy but way better, and Lisa… Well, she’s been running a fever since this morning, falling unconscious and waking up here and then, refusing to eat anything apart from the orange juice Jendeukie had prepared for her so that she could take some pills.”

Silence fell upon both girls, and whilst none of them said a single thing, Rosé tightened her embrace ever so slightly and Jisoo pursed her lips. 

“Jennie feels guilty about Lisa’s cold, since she ended up allowing Lisa to stay with her yesterday and take care of her.” Jisoo muttered, recalling the sad expression Jennie had had on her face when she noticed that Lisa had fallen sick as well. “They’re currently in the room I share with Lisa, so why don’t you help me bring them dinner?”

For a second, right when Rosé pulled away from her, she felt as if she had been overcome by sudden coldness, but she paid no mind to it as she placed two glasses filled with water beside a bottle of pills in the trail of food she was going to carry. Once Rosé had settled down two glasses of water on her trail, they walked carefully towards Jisoo and Lisa’s room. 

Since the door was a bit ajar, Jisoo opened slowly with her left foot, her eyes soon finding Jennie and Lisa, both asleep —Lisa being cuddled by Jennie as if her life depended on it,— with their masks on. When she turned on the lights, Jennie shifted and grumbled, waking up Lisa in the process as well.

“We brought dinner,” Rosé whispered, watching with soft eyes how her companions sat down on the bed with some difficulty. The blonde pouted when she noticed how tired Lisa’s eyes looked, and furthermore, how drowsy she seemed to be.

“Since you two are sick, I thought that preparing some chicken soup would be ideal. I used a family recipe but I am not sure if it’s going to be as great as I remember it to be from when my mom cooked it when someone was sick.” Jisoo explained as she placed the trail over Jennie’s legs, since they were far less wobbly than Lisa’s.

While Jisoo grabbed the two chairs she had in the room for Rosé and her to sit on, the sick girls’ expressions brightened when they registered and processed the information they had just heard. 

“Thank you so much, Chu,” Jennie whispered after taking her mask off and placing it on her lap. She stared at the bowls for some seconds before handing one to Lisa, who took it carefully due to her shaky hands, and then licked her lips as she looked at hers.

“You needn’t do this, unnie,” Lisa said in-between a great deal of coughs. After lowering the mask from her face, Jennie handed her a spoon and she instantly tried the food, may it have been for her excitement —since Jisoo had been the one who had prepared it,— or for her hunger. In the end, it didn’t matter what the reason was, since she was practically shedding tears of joy because of the dinner.

Jisoo wanted to tease the youngest one because of her behaviour, say something between the lines of “since when have you and Chaeng have switched bodies?”, but she didn’t have it in her, at least not at a time like that. Besides, the fact that Lisa was enjoying her cuisine, which was the first actual meal she had had that day, made her way too happy for her to suddenly tease Lisa.

They ate in silence, and for the first time that day, everything felt warm and familiar again. Jisoo didn’t quite know why, if it was because Rosé was again with them, or whether it was due to the fact that Lisa and Jennie were smiling and eating eagerly —as eagerly as the two sick girls could, anyway,—. She didn’t know why, but she appreciated it from the bottom of her heart

Once they had finished their rations, Rosé gathered all the bowls into one pile and placed them over one trail, which had the other one underneath, and left it on Lisa’s desk. 

“Hey, Chaeyoung-ah,” Lisa said made herself comfortable on the bed once again. “How did your photo-shoot go?”

Rosé blushed as she placed some lose strands of blonde hair behind her left ear. “Well, I believe it went fine I honestly was paying no mind to what was happening since I was too focused thinking about you two.”

Jennie snorted and soon covered her mouth with one of her hands, her cat-like eyes closing tight as she snickered. “Please... ‘Fine’? Rosie, you’re called Godsé for a reason by our fans, I am sure it went far beyond fine.” Jennie explained as Lisa rested her head on her right shoulder and humming.

“Jennie unnie is right, I’m sure you did great and that everyone will go nuts once the magazines come out,” Lisa whispered, her eyelids beginning to fall so heavily that she was unable to keep her eyes open for long.

Rosé smiled as she rose her eyebrows. “And she’s out, again.” 

“Yep, she totally is.” Jisoo said, nodding as she made a face jokingly. She stood up, grabbed the trails with the bowls and before leaving the room, she kissed Rosé’s cheek and said, “Lisa and Jennie are right, you know?”

The blonde hid her face with her hands, trying to cover up her blush in the process, as she heard Jennie’s earnest chuckles. “Sheesh, you’re all being so soft, it’s not fair.” She complained.

After a minute, she removed her hands from her face and saw that Jennie had fallen asleep again. With a sigh, but a smile on her face, she woke up and placed Jennie’s mask back on over her mouth before planting a kiss on her forehead; and then rose Lisa’s, after caressing her warm cheeks fondly.

“Sweet dreams, you beautiful troublemakers, we love you so much.”


End file.
